Return to Pete's world
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose and The Doctor returned to their own universe safely only to deal eventually with the Daleks and Cybermen and Rose was cruelly taken across the void back to Pete's world. These are the steps The Doctor took to get her back and an alternate conversation at Bad Wolf Bay. Follow up to 'Rose and The Doctor in Pete's World' which should be read first to make any sense.


Recap – The Doctor found a way to get out of the alternate universe when he discovered the time differences between the two world's was slightly different and was able to compensate enough to get home. When they got back safely, he dismantled the extra parts used to make the journey back and didn't tell Rose. After the battle of Canary Wharf, he watched his lover pulled forcibly from the lever she was holding onto and into Pete's arms just as the void was about to close.

* * *

He knew she was on the other side of the breach, he could feel her presence when he stood with his face to the wall, his love was there, separated from him and when he felt her move away, he dejectedly walked away, his hearts were empty and he now regretted not keeping the way he had come up with crossing the void ready to make the journey. Now he had to start all over again but now, he knew what it took and how to make the adjustments but it was going to take some time and now there was extra danger, there were Daleks and Cybermen floating in the void and any attempt to cross it and make a gap big enough to get the Tardis through would be taken advantage of by his enemies.

His only hope was to use a tiny gap as the two world's were being sealed off to take a message to his Rose, his baby girl. He thought back as he prepared to move off into space to hover above the Earth while he made his preparations, this time without her help. He didn't want to make her wait too long, he knew she wouldn't think he had abandoned her but every few minutes in this universe was an hour in hers, every hour was days and he knew he had to get things right, no mistakes or he could end up missing her completely when he made the attempt.

He had to get everything right the first time, then get a message to her to find out exactly where she was living, probably with Pete Tyler but at least now she had her mother to comfort her and the way her mother had reacted to Pete, there was every chance the two of them would get together. He was hoping they had all stayed together and he was worried about Rose, she had not been feeling well the morning it had all started but have bravely carried on. He should have insisted she stayed at home with her mother and he carried on alone but he knew she wouldn't do that.

As he busied himself make adjustments, he thought about the last night they had spent together, her body under his as they made love, her calling his name, his true name, him calling her his true love, his baby girl. When most of the calculations and adjustments were made, he piloted the Tardis to a nearby nebula and made the attempt to contact her by calling her name – 'Rose'.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

After she felt his presence was gone, she allowed her mother to lead her away from the wall. Rose knew he wouldn't leave her there, she knew he could now get back any time he wished and so she took comfort in the fact he wouldn't waste any time doing so. She knew he would have to be careful not to allow the Daleks and Cybermen through when he made an attempt to come and get her. She hadn't told her mother this was possible, that she was going back with him as soon as he got through the void. Pete took them to his house, the very house that Rose had been in when the attack had taken place, when Lumic's deadly creations had killed everyone, the house she and The Doctor had seen Pete put back in order after the attack and they had gone to seek his help to get back.

Rose and Jackie were both given rooms for the night, Pete said they would all talk in the morning and arrangements made for them to stay. Rose didn't declare her intentions to go back with The Doctor, her mother had been through enough plus she didn't want her to worry about the fact she hadn't felt well for a couple of days and she was late. Rose knew it was difficult to keep doctor's appointments or go to a clinic when she was travelling due to her infrequent visits home and keeping track of real time and she had run out of her supply of pills but wasn't entirely sure she could get pregnant, what with all the space travel and her lover being an alien and she had not wanted to come right out and ask him if he could get her pregnant, it wasn't exactly a romantic bedtime topic of conversation.

She had been there about three months, she had found out she was indeed pregnant and had been forced to tell her mother who said she would slap the alien when she got to see him. Rose had insisted she would get back to him, that he would come for her and that Jackie could come back as well but Jackie had made her peace with this world's Pete and was going nowhere and came to terms with the fact her daughter was mature enough to make her own decisions and with Rose's reassurance they should be able to make a visit or too but she knew the day would come when she would see Rose go off for the last time.

Rose was hardly sleeping, thinking about him, imagining being with him every night, she was beginning to show her baby bump and Pete had got her the best of care just in case the baby turned out to have two hearts or some other unusual characteristics, when one night she woke up suddenly, hearing him call her name and she knew it wasn't a dream. He had taught her how to channel her thoughts to his, he had said it was something to do with her absorbing the time vortex so she sat up in bed, listening to his voice, telling her to travel up the country, as far as she could go and cross the water, he would guide her as she got nearer, she would know she was heading in the right direction and for her to take with her what she needed and then to wait there, on a beach.

She woke the rest of the house, Mickey had been staying while he got something permanent and was being a good friend to Rose, even accepting the fact she was having The Doctor's baby and offering to help her. They all listened to what she had to say so they all packed up and piled into Pete's old jeep and Mickey said he would share some of the driving with him. They travelled over 600 miles to a ferry in the furthest reaches of Scotland and crossed over into Norway then as the voice got stronger, telling her they were near, they arrived at a beach and Pete stopped.

They all got out of the car and let Rose wander to the water's edge where she stood waiting, she could feel the baby moving and had no idea if she was indeed only three months or if a Timelord baby developed faster, even the expert at Torchwood Pete had sent her to couldn't tell her and Doctor Owen Harper was supposed to be an expert. Jack Harkness had been replaced and sent to run a branch in Cardiff, Jake was now second in command to Pete and Mickey was head of research and development and Rose, well she did what she could from home once she admitted she was pregnant and Pete and Jackie had got engaged, which took some explaining as to how Jackie bore a strange resemblance to Pete's first wife.

Rose turned to see her mother and her future stepfather holding hands, waiting for Rose to come back disappointed, Jackie had only half believed what Rose had said but they had all been 100% behind her if it meant she was reunited The Doctor and her baby had a father. They didn't have long to wait as a ghostly image appeared beside Rose just as she turned back from waving to the others.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

The Doctor had been anxiously watching the Tardis monitor for any sign of Rose where he had found the gap in the void, too small to attract his enemies just yet but he couldn't wait there too long for fear they found it and arrived to make it bigger but for now, he was safe enough. He was burning up a nebula keeping communications open, drawing in extra power for a glimpse of his precious Rose on the screen, ready to send his projection so he could talk to her, to tell her he was working on a plan and if it succeeded, they would be together again.

While he had been waiting for her to arrive, he thought back to the day he lost her, trying to work out in her time how long that had been and was puzzled as to that morning, she had wanted to stay in bed but instead had left the Tardis with him and gone off to see her mother but it had all turned sour before they'd had a proper reunion, with 'ghosts' everywhere but he had a feeling Rose had wanted to tell her mother something, something she hadn't wanted to tell him at that time, maybe she was pregnant and been scared to tell him. Why would she be scared to tell him she was having his baby? He had told her he had been a father before although he had not gone into great detail, it was a long time ago, back on his own planet and they were all gone now.

Suddenly, there was a flicker on the screen, a car arriving on the beach where the gap had come out but it was closing, fast, he wouldn't have long to tell her his plan and to tell her he loved her and keeping the same gap open for much longer was dangerous, too dangerous for both universes. Then he saw her, his Rose, beautiful as ever, with a glow about her, she was holding her stomach and he knew – she was pregnant.

He began sending his projection, facing the screen and called her name – "Rose."

"Doctor? You look like a ghost, can't you come through properly?"

"Hang on," he said, making an adjustment with the projector with his sonic screwdriver. "Is that better?

"Better, how are you keeping the gap open?" Rose asked, holding her hand out but she knew she couldn't touch him yet.

"It doesn't matter Rose, I need you to listen carefully. I dismantled all those extra parts I used to get us back last time, don't ask why but I'm working on repairing them, it might take a bit longer, I've been making all the calculations and adjustments and it shouldn't be much longer. Are you staying at Pete's?" Rose nodded "Good, that will make it easier. Now I'm reckoning roughly two minutes here is about an hour where you are so when I've finished working it out, by the time you get back to London, you'll only have a few days to wait, maybe a week at most, depending but I need you to be ready, no hesitation because I won't be able to keep the gap open for long. I was hoping I could do it now but it's too dangerous for you, I have to land the Tardis and I need to do it somewhere else as I need to widen the gap and I've been waiting here too long. You're pregnant aren't you Rose?"

"Yes Doctor, I suspected the morning we last went to my mum's flat but I confirmed it when I got here, mum was really good about it. You're risking everything to get me back, I know that, I can wait a bit longer, as long as it's before the baby comes, I can't have it on my own, I need you to help me bring this baby up. I don't know if it will be a Timelord or not, what are the chances?"

"Oh Rose, I really don't know but you absorbed the time vortex, it could be a Timelord, just treat it as a normal baby until I can get to you. I love you Rose, you know that and right now all we can do is wait. Go back to London and wait for me, I'll get to you as soon as I can. Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?

Rose laughed nervously. "No, had a scan but I didn't want to know, I've got a specialist looking after me at Torchwood, it's good now, Pete, Mickey and Jake are running it. Please Doctor, don't leave it too long, I don't want your son or daughter being ten by the time you get here."

The Doctor smiled. "Rose, I'm doing everything I can to get you, I was hoping to somehow use the transmission of this projection to sort of 'beam' you through but now you're pregnant I can't risk it and if I stay here, the Daleks or Cybermen might lock on then both universes are in danger. How far on are you, how long have you been here?"

"We've been here three months and I'm about three and a half months maybe four months." Rose touched her stomach again. "I wish you could feel the baby moving and kicking. It keeps me awake sometimes and while I'm awake at night I think of you, of us together. I love you and I miss you so much."

"Well, it shouldn't be much longer Rose, I promise, I'm almost done. Is your mother coming back with us?" he nodded towards the three waiting figures in the distance.

"No, she's just got engaged to Pete and we've talked it over, she's letting me go back to you, she knows not even being in different universes will ever keep us apart." she smiled.

His projection was becoming fainter, he knew they didn't have much time. "I have to go Rose, my love, as soon as I'm gone, get back to London and wait for me. I love you and I love our baby, remember that."

Rose was just about to reach out to try to touch him when he was gone, his projection faded from view. Jackie saw her daughter was suddenly alone, they could see The Doctor's ghostly image several feet away and now Rose had turned towards them and even at that distance, Jackie knew her daughter was crying. Jackie ran towards her and flung her arms around her, tears pouring down Rose's cheeks, not with sadness, with joy, that he was coming back for her and their baby.

They got back into Pete's jeep and went in search of a hotel for the night, then refreshed after their long journey, drove all the way back to London and Rose packed what she needed for when he came back and she waited. A week passed, he said it shouldn't take much longer than a few days. She listened for his voice but there was no gap now, not until he made another one just long enough not to be detected and not big enough for anything other than the Tardis to get through.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

What Rose didn't know was that just as The Doctor had faded from view, he had picked up an unscheduled passenger – Donna Noble, complete with wedding dress and bossy nature and he'd had a hard time getting rid of her. It had delayed him over twelve hours and somehow, he had landed back on Earth on Christmas Eve and now alone again after seeing Donna back home and saving the Earth from a giant red spider and draining the River Thames, he was back circling the earth again, recalculating and readjusting and goodness knows how long poor Rose had been waiting, probably months and she may have already had the baby and was not going to be pleased with him. His only option had been to go back in time to when he had originally contacted Rose but unfortunately he wasn't sure exactly when that had been, given that he was circling a nebula at the time and he had no concept of what that was in Earth terms, it may indeed have been Christmas on earth and he'd lost track. He hadn't even been sure when Rose had been taken, just it was around the beginning of October, well, it was an educated guess and he'd neglected to ask Rose what month it was where she was so now he was working blind. It could have taken him two months to work everything out and contact Rose for all he knew.

Once he had made the gap through to get Rose, he wouldn't have much time, what if he got everything wrong? He could close the gap, go searching for the right time then re-open it, that might work now he was certain the Tardis would work in that universe – of sorts but it could take him ages and would leave this universe open to all kinds of alien attacks if he didn't get back here just after he left but that was the least of his worries, getting Rose and the baby was his top priority and he hoped she would understand his delay in getting there, that of saving the world again. Finally, he was ready to open a gap and hoped his calculations were correct and he would arrive at Pete Tyler's house and that their baby was not now ten years old. He would be so in trouble with Rose if his son or daughter was.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

Rose was now seven months pregnant and getting bigger, her feet were aching, in fact everything was aching and she needed her Doctor and knew something must have happened to delay him, some near disaster, an alien takeover invasion or something more ordinary, like he had miscalculated, his timing was never exactly impeccable but this was way off even for him, well this version of him. She had attended her mother's wedding to Pete Tyler and had been officially adopted by him, with a little bit of technical help from Jake and Torchwood and Jackie had just found out she was expecting a baby as well, which had prompted the rushed wedding.

Although she was sad with each passing day that he had not yet come back for her, she was glad she had at least got her mother settled. What if The Doctor was in this universe and was searching for the right time period, just after he had left her at what in Norwegian translated to 'Bad Wolf Bay' of all things, something she was sure he had done on purpose. Whatever his reason for the delay, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him, she loved him and she knew he loved her and the baby that would soon be making an appearance. Maybe she shouldn't have tempted fate by telling him to come back for her before the baby was ten.

Another six weeks went by, she had one false alarm when she had two weeks to go but Dr Harper put it down to her not being sure exactly when the baby was conceived with the time differences and she was sent home from the special unit at Torchwood, Mickey escorting her back to her mother and knowing better than to wait around for the two women to discuss the matter. Even when Jackie had said Rose must prepare to have the baby there, Rose never gave up, not for a second that he wouldn't be there for the actual birth. She insisted she wasn't going to have it without him. There had been no indication the baby had two heartbeats but maybe it wouldn't be a full Timelord, not physically anyway.

Less than a week before she was due to be admitted, to remain in the medical unit to await the birth for fear something would go wrong and a normal ambulance would be called and she would be taken to a normal hospital, Rose was gathering all the things she would need for her stay in the maternity unit, having her own room, she placed an array of baby clothes and accessories in the case plus some of her old clothes she hadn't worn in what now seemed like years, when her mother tapped on the door and popped her head around.

"You ok Sweetheart?" she asked, watching Rose close the suitcase. "Have you got everything you need, all the stuff we went shopping for?" They had both been shopping for baby clothes weeks before.

"Yes Mum, there's only one thing missing and I just know somehow he'll get here before I have the baby. Something really bad must have happened to keep him away so long, he said it would be a week at most but maybe he meant a week in the other universe, not in this one and I can't for the life of me work it out. I know two minutes is about an hour, after that, working it out gives me a headache and I've got enough aches as it is."

Jackie smiled, Rose hadn't given up nor has she lost her sense of humour. She was going to give that alien a piece of her mind when he did get back, for letting Rose face having the baby on her own. Well not entirely on her own, she planned being there, holding her daughter's hand in his place when the time came. With things going the way they were, it was likely she would get to see her grandson or granddaughter grow up, unless that skinny alien got his act together and got himself there.

The only thing other than having the baby without him that was worrying Rose was that if he did turn up and she was in the maternity unit, he would have to wait around for her to be able to leave, that would mean leaving the gap open. Would he risk leaving it open or would he close it and wait then open another one? Either way was not good, he was risking everything, risking the two worlds collapsing into each other just to get her back.

Two nights later, Rose woke with a start, she was due to go into the unit later that morning but she was getting pains, this baby wasn't going to wait much longer. She got out of bed and managed to put her robe on and dialled her mother's number, it was quicker than walking to their room. Pete and Jackie came rushing in, Pete had already called for a car to take Rose to Torchwood, Jackie asking how far apart the pains were and declaring she had a while to go yet, which didn't reassure Rose as she waited.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

The Doctor opened the gap and slipped through, readjusting to this universes' time vortex and being relieved everything was working and he was not falling through space into nothing like last time. He locked on to Pete Tyler's house, checking the date and just hoped he's got it right and landed behind the house. A jeep like the one he had seen on the beach and an expensive looking car with 'Pete 1' on the number plate were parked at the side of the house. It was just getting light, light enough for him to walk to the front door and ring the doorbell, hoping he wouldn't encounter the same security man as last time.

A woman in a maid's outfit answered the door. "Ah, this is still the Tyler residence? " The woman nodded. "Good, yes, well, may I see Miss Tyler?" he asked hopefully, knowing Rose would be mad for him waking her and he'd probably get a slap before he got a kiss.

The woman shook her head. The Doctor frowned. "I'm sorry Sir, no-one is at home. Miss Tyler has been taken to the hospital, she's having a baby."

"What? Now? She's having her baby now? Where? What time did they all leave?" he asked, hopping from one foot to the other, eager to get away and find her. "Can you call Mr Tyler and ask how she is and where she is?"

"I can call Mr Tyler for you, they left about an hour ago, they didn't tell me which hospital. Would you care to come in while I call him?"

He followed the woman inside and waited for her to call Pete, then took the phone from her. "Pete, it's me, The Doctor. Is Rose ok? Has she had the baby yet? Is the baby ok? Where are you?"

"Calm down Doctor, Rose is fine, she'll be a couple of hours yet, I'll send Mickey to get you, just stay there, she's not in hospital, she's in a medical unit at Torchwood." Pete broke off and shouted, "Mickey, go back to the mansion and get The Doctor will you?"

The Doctor heard Mickey saying something but was more concerned about getting to Rose. "Well tell Mickey to hurry up then, tell him I'll be in the Tardis, if Rose is having the baby, I'll have to close the gap I made to get here. Don't tell her I'm here, I want to surprise her."

"OK, Mickey's on his way and I won't tell her but she's pretty mad with you as is Jackie but I reckon she'll forgive you when she sees you but if she goes into labour before you get here then I'll have to tell her, she might be able to hang on."

Pete hung up on him and he went back to the Tardis to close the gap. It wasn't too difficult to do, he had been hoping to pick Rose up, get her into the Tardis then leave in a short space of time but Rose wouldn't be able to travel for a few days, providing both her and the baby were healthy enough to leave. Then it suddenly hit him after all this time, he was going to be a father again, for real and it was happening right now. He had got there just in time but he had missed her pregnancy, missed going to hospital appointments and scans, getting baby clothes, missed placing his hand on her and feeling the baby move and kick, choosing names and rubbing her aching back and he had so looked forward to it when he had found out that day on the beach.

But of course, impending doom on the planet Earth had prevented him from being with his love and he'd got side-tracked and it had taken him longer than anticipated to get everything in place. The gap was closed, he dare not leave it open a second longer than necessary, not after leaving the last one open far too long, to tell Rose he was coming back for her and the baby but it had taken him five months in this world's time to get back. Now Rose was in the maternity unit at Torchwood, the last place he had wanted her to have the baby.

A tap came on the Tardis door, it had to be Mickey. Mickey was grinning at him. "Hello Boss, you want a ride to the maternity unit then? Rose is going to so pissed off with you when she sees you! Pete's holding off telling her you're here so best be quick before he has to tell her to make the baby wait a bit longer because believe me, there's no doubt it's on it's way and by what Rose is going through, it's definitely going to take after you."

He locked the Tardis and got into Mickey's car and they drove off at top speed to Torchwood. He had plenty of questions but was saving them for Rose, when she had delivered the baby but had a few he could ask Mickey. The other questions were personal between him and Rose, like how the pregnancy had been for her, he wanted her to describe every detail to him and he would spend eternity trying to make up for not being with her through it, if she would let him and he had to tell her about his decision, the one he had made so she could spend her lifetime with him without fear of him regenerating because what was her lifetime compared with the one's he had to come? He could spend this regeneration with her and that's what he planned to do, to spend it with her and his son or daughter and perhaps more. He would live this life with them, as a family, just like Rose wanted them to be. He would give up being a full Timelord for as long as Rose wanted, never mind what he wanted, he could change back.

They arrived at the Torchwood tower, not his favourite place but considering they had helped him get back in the end he was willing to make an exception and was taken to the underground car park and from there to the medical unit. Once there, he didn't need to be told where Rose was, he could hear her screaming she wanted him.

"I want The Doctor – now! Where is he, he promised me he'd be here. I'm not having this baby without him. Ow." Rose had another contraction, lasting much longer and she knew this was it, she was having this baby with or without him.

Jackie went to stand behind her to hold her hand, Rose had her eyes closed while the contraction passed, Dr Harper and a nurse were preparing to deliver the baby, Pete was standing by the door and suddenly he smiled, opened the door and let The Doctor in, raising his finger to say 'Ssh!' and motioned Jackie away from Rose as Jackie caught sight of him, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. Rose's eyes were still closed, Dr Harper looked at the newcomer and had been told to expect the father of the baby at any minute and said nothing as The Doctor crossed over and patted Jackie's shoulder as she crossed the room and crept out with Pete.

The Doctor stood just behind Rose's bed, out her line of sight as Rose opened her eyes and saw Pete was no longer by the door and realising her mother was no longer there. "Where is everyone? It's bad enough The Doctor isn't here and now they all go and leave me? Seriously?"

Dr Harper shrugged his shoulders but was smiling, so was the nurse, nodding his head towards the back of the bed. Rose, who had propped herself up, moved her wrists in a 'What?' and Dr Harper smiled and moved his head again. Rose just didn't get it, The Doctor had a grin spread across his face as he put his finger to his lips. Rose got another pain and shouted, "This baby is coming now so you had better appear in front of my eyes Doctor or I'll never forgive you."

Suddenly, a hand from behind her grasped hers and a very familiar voice said, "Well if this baby is coming now, what are you waiting for?"

Rose turned her head, a big smile on her face which turned into another scream as he said, "Blimey, you can't half scream Rose, now push Rose, push!"

"Have I told you how much I hate you right now?" Rose managed under her breath, right before she pushed several times and the nurse told her one more time, she could see the baby's head.

The Doctor was holding her hand tightly, his other hand on her forehead, trying to calm her down and one push later, Rose relaxed as the nurse took hold of the baby and made sure it was breathing, then wrapping the baby in a blanket, leaned down over Rose, who was now busy kissing The Doctor as he had moved to her side and was sat on the edge of the bed and they were told they had a healthy boy. With his arms around Rose, she held onto the baby, The Doctor was leaning over closely, wanting to take the baby from her but not daring until she was ready to pass him over, they were both thanking the nurse and Dr Harper.

Pete and Jackie could only watch from the door, Jackie was crying, Mickey had his face covered and Jake had just arrived in time to be told it was a boy. Jackie wanted to go in but Pete persuaded her to leave the three of them alone as Dr Harper and the nurse came out and said to give them a while then they would move Rose to her room.

The Doctor was all smiles, hoping Rose would forgive him for cutting it a bit close but she knew his timing was always a bit off and thankfully this time, it had been before the birth, not after. Rose finally passed the baby over to his father and he leaned down carefully to kiss Rose.

"So do you forgive me then, for taking so long to get back to you? You've every right to be mad at me Rose, I never thought it would take this long but something happened to delay me, another alien threat that I couldn't turn my back on, you know me."

"Yeah, I know you and I knew you'd be here on time and I forgive you, I wouldn't expect it to be anything less than an alien invasion to keep you from me. So what was it then? Slitheen again or something different?

"Well, it started just after we had said goodbye on that beach. How long have you got?" he smiled.

He got up and put the baby in the small crib and sat back down on the bed and forgot the unit was all glass and there were people on the other side who by now had made their way to the cafeteria to get some late breakfast as they kissed for all they were worth. "We've got a lot of catching up to do and I've got a son to teach the ways of the Timelords to. Just because he doesn't have two hearts doesn't mean he's not part Timelord. When we get back to the Tardis I'll know better but until then, let's get you settled in your room and we'll talk when everyone has held the baby." They kissed again and were interrupted by a nurse who had come to take Rose and the baby to her room.

A few days later, back at the Tyler residence, Rose was packing again to go join the Doctor in the Tardis. He had sneaked off, he told her to make adjustments and to get the Tardis to make a nursery next to their room but what he didn't tell her was his real plan. For him to have the full Timelord taken out of him so he wouldn't regenerate into another body, he liked this one and so did Rose so there was no reason to change it and risk loosing her. If everything went well, he could lead a normal life, here in the alternate universe and he was willing to give everything up, to teach his son all about the Timelords and to take the odd trip in the Tardis with his family and to live here with them because he had a real chance at happiness and nothing was going to get in the way, nothing and the other universe was going to have to just get along without him.

Not that he didn't care but he had taken out certain insurance before he had left, contacting Sarah-Jane and U.N.I.T and telling them he was leaving, maybe not for good but for a long time and Sarah-Jane had been delighted when he had told her about Rose and the baby and told him he was doing the right thing. Now he just had to convince Rose, which was why he'd sneaked off to complete his task, shedding his full Timelord self to become a part human Timelord with everything that made him one still intact apart from the regeneration and converting the Tardis fully to work in this universe because this was going to be his universe now, Rose and their son were his family and he was no longer the last of the Timelords. If he needed to change back and needed to regenerate, he could but he wasn't going to tell Rose that. He was going to live this life day after day with his family because he figured he deserved it, he had carried the burden of a Timelords for too long and now it was his turn.

When he stepped into their bedroom they had shared the night before, being as close as they could until Rose fully recovered, she noticed no difference in him, never suspected anything until she asked when they were leaving.

"Never Rose, we're not leaving. This is my home now too. I can't take you away from your family, not now. We stay here, get our own place to live, take a trip or two in the Tardis, teach our son about this universe because I've got the Tardis to work in this universe now Rose, that's partly why it took me so long to get here."

She looked at him, waiting for him to finish explaining. He did and when he'd finished telling her, he looked into her eyes, all the love for him was there and she kissed him, picked up the baby and with his arms wrapped around both of them she whispered "Thank you, my Doctor."

THE END!


End file.
